


Драббл 7

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз знает, что он слабый, он же человек, в конце концов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 7

**Author's Note:**

> С Teen Wolf Festа [Т4-31.](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p179526619.htm#613746687) Дерек/Стайлз. Стайлз чувствует свою слабость и ненужность из-за своей человеческой сущности, считает, что только мешает стае. К тому же влюбленность в Дерека добавляет масла в огонь. Он начинает отдаляться от стаи, чтобы окончательно прекратить с ними общение и не причинять им неудобства. Стая это замечает и решает любым способом вернуть его, так как без него им плохо. Особенно усердно старается Дерек

Стайлз знает, что он слабый, он же человек, в конце концов. Он никогда, что бы ни думал Питер, не хотел стать оборотнем. Он вполне доволен собой и не хочет обрастать шерстью каждое полнолунье. Но в то же время он чувствует себя обузой. Он не может бегать так быстро, как другие, не может слышать приближающихся охотников, он даже из лука стрелять не умеет. Он неуклюжий, постоянно цепляется за корни в лесу и падает, привлекая к себе и стае внимание. Именно из-за него Дерек получил аконитовую пулю. Дерек спас его, когда проезжавшие через город охотники решили устроить облаву на местную стаю. Они приняли Стайлза за оборотня, потому что никакой человек в здравом уме не будет бегать с волками, это слишком опасно. Опасно для волков, как выяснил Стайлз. Дерек закрыл его своим телом от пули, потому что Стайлз – человек, его нужно защищать, у него нет никаких суперсил. Пуля бы его убила, а Дерек может излечиться, даже не смотря на яд. Выслушав объяснения Дитона, к которому они со Скоттом привезли потерявшего сознание Дерека, и, убедившись в том, что Дерек поправиться, хоть и не скоро, Стайлз уходит из клиники не сказав ни слова. Он просто не может смотреть на Дерека, зная, что это его вина. Из-за него страдают люди. Сначала мама. Потом из-за его дурацкой идеи пойти ночью в лес укусили Скотта, Питер почти убил Лидию, а Мэтт угрожал отцу. Стайлз ставил стаю в опасность бесчисленное количество раз. Это все из-за него. И есть только один выход.

Он выбрасывает все распечатки с информацией про оборотней. В школе он пересаживается от Скотта к Дэнни. Дэнни удивляется, но не возражает, и это самое главное. Скотт весь день пытается поговорить со Стайлзом, но Стайлз молчит в ответ на любые вопросы. Вина гложет его изнутри. Он должен держаться от оборотней подальше ради их же блага. Он игнорирует вопросительные взгляды Джекосна, обходит по большой дуге Лидию и Эллисон и прячется в женском туалете от Айзека и в раздевалке от Эрики. Это глупо и унизительно, но Стайлз готов на все ради стаи. Даже если при этом самому больно. Они ведь тоже страдали ради Стайлза, это честно, если Стайлз сделает то же самое ради них. Стайлз уходит из команды по лакроссу. Он все равно все время сидит на скамейке запасных. Зато теперь он будет пересекаться с Джексоном, Айзеком и Скоттом еще меньше. Это того стоит.

Через пару дней отец спрашивает как дела у Скотта. Стайлз говорит, что они не общаются и, игнорируя удивленный взгляд, уходит к себе в комнату, и разбивает лампу об пол. Ему хочется бить тарелки и кричать. Он привык, что Скотт всегда рядом, они были друзьями с 6 лет. А за последний год он привык и к остальной странной компании. Привык к тому, что Лидия наконец обратила на него внимание, пусть и не в романтическом смысле, привык к беззлобным подколкам Джексона, привык выслушивать рассказы Эрики о ее парнях и лишь улыбаться, видя, во время них как звереет Айзек. Он привык к молчаливому Бойду. Он привык к Дереку. К Дереку, который уже неделю не приходит в себя из-за Стайлза. Вслед за лампой на пол летит будильник. Отец не заходит к нему, хотя Стайлз уверен, что тот все слышал. 

Джексон зажимает Стайлза у шкафчиков и требует объяснений. Стайлз молчит. Они так и стоят, пока не звенит звонок. Джексон уходит, обещая поговорить на ланче. Стайлз пропускает ланч. На химии Эрика, Айзек и Бойд, кидают на него странные взгляды, и Стайлз специально разливает химикаты, добившись того, что Харрис оставляет его после уроков. К сожалению, когда он выходит, вся стая стоит на парковке. Стайлз забегает обратно в школу и звонит отцу, объясняя, что джип не заводится, и просит за ним заехать. Шериф подъезжает на служебной машине через 10 минут, кидая подозрительные взгляды. Стайлз быстро залезает внутрь, стараясь не встречаться взглядами ни с кем из стаи, которые стоят на том же месте, но не подходят. Отец молчит всю дорогу и не задает никаких вопросов. Даже не спрашивает, нужно ли отбуксировать джип в мастерскую. Он все понимает.

На следующий день Эллисон подходит к Стайлзу перед первым уроком и говорит, что Дерек очнулся. Стайлз рад. Дерек ведь наверняка понимает, что Стайлз – обуза, и полностью одобрит его решение. Он скажет стае оставить Стайлза в покое. И все будет хорошо. Они больше не будут в опасности. Стайлз идет не на урок, а на поле и сидит там, пока окончательно не замерзает. Из холодных пальцев ключи падают раз пять, и джип не заводится по настоящему. Стайлз не хочет опять волновать отца и идет домой пешком. Заходя в дом, он чувствует себя снеговиком и единственное, что ему хочется, это забраться под одеяло, а лучше под два, и лежать так вечность. Но на кровати сидит Дерек. Стайлз застывает в дверном проеме. Сейчас Дерек скажет, что Стайлз поступил правильно, что это нужно было сделать еще раньше, что Стайлз виноват во всем. Стайлз сжимает кулаки и ждет. Дерек молчит и смотрит на него, будто пытается понять. Проходит минут пять, и Стайлзу кажется, что если Дерек сейчас ничего не скажет, он не выдержит, расклеится. Ему хочется, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее. Будто прочитав что-то на его лице, Дерек встает. Стайлз зажмуривается в ожидании неизбежных слов. Но вместо этого Дерек подходит ближе, целует его и говорит совсем другое:

\- Какой же ты дурак.

И Стайлз с ним совершенно согласен. Самый настоящий трусливый дурак. Надо будет извиниться перед стаей. Но это потом.


End file.
